1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to creating fast cooking flours.
2. Desciption of Related Art
A prior Art exists in relation to this invention. JP41042778, Rodriguez ES2017138, Ab263897 and GB228829 all teach a mixture of cooked and uncooked flour to enhance the flavor of the flour. However, the problem with these resultant flours is that the precooked part tends to overcook and the raw part still needs 100% time to cook fully. While my fast cooking flour is 100% partly cooked. Thus it requires less time to make the end product from my fast cooking flour.
Baker et al [U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,629] teaches a method for processing grain and legunie fully cooked powders and snacks. Bakers fully cooked flour will have no need to be cooked so it will have even more advantages of saving time and no pollution of the enviornment, over this applicant's application. However, Baker's flours purpose is limited. As it cannot be used in cooking flour containing products selected from the group consisting of breads, muffins, cakes, pizza, cookies, biscuits, brioches, tortillas, nans, and pancakes. As using the fully cooked Baker flour will result in overcooked bread etc. No prior art exists so far in relation to fast cooking flours.